The Muggle Incident
by Allura99
Summary: One night, while out as Muggles, the boys have a little too much fun. **One-shot.**


The Muggle Incident

* * *

"Well, that was fun."

Harry opened his one good eye to stare at his best mate. "You have got to be kidding."

"Okay, maybe not the whole getting punched in the face part," Ron said, grinning despite his split lip. "But the rest of it was pretty cool. The weird drinks, the loud music, the nearly naked women! Why didn't you tell me that Muggle bars were so much fun?"

"Probably to avoid situations like this."

"Aw, come on, we can get out of this."

"How? They took our wands, Ron."

His friend's face fell. Then he shook his head as his grin returned. "We'll think of something."

"I just want to get some sleep."

"You can't sleep now, Harry. We need to think of a way to get out of here."

"They'll let us out in the morning, Ron." Harry rolled over, facing the wall. "Try to get some sleep."

"But, Harry, I don't want to sleep."

At any other time, Harry would have laughed at the whine in his friend's voice. Now he found it very annoying. He was already getting a headache. What he wouldn't give for a hangover potion. "Just try, Ron."

But Ron was too wired for sleep. He tried to open the lock with wandless magic. He had as much luck in summoning their wands as well.

It looked like they would be there until morning.

He discussed the Cannons' record for the past twenty seasons. He mentioned the flat he was looking at in London now that they've graduated from school. It would have him closer to work if he survived Auror training.

Ron was trying to get Harry to agree to another night of bar hopping when a door opened. The jailor brought in a large ring of keys and unlocked the door to the cell. "You gents are freed to go."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes," the jailor replied.

Harry slipped his glasses on as he sat up. "But how?"

"A young woman paid your fines."

Ron exchanged looks with Harry. "Maybe it was what's her name? Miranda? Amanda?"

"No, it was me," Hermione announced as she came around the corner. She had a strange smile on her face as she glanced from Ron to Harry. "Had a bit too much fun, hmm?"

"It was nothing," Harry said quickly. "Don't tell Ginny."

She shook her head. "I won't. But let's go. It's getting late."

The boys eagerly left the cell. Hermione waited as they retrieved their confiscated belongings. With a quick wave to the jailor, she ushered them out of the building.

"It's really not what you think, Hermione," Harry said once they were outside.

"I'm sure," she replied with a chuckle.

"How come it was you that came to get us?" Ron asked.

"Would you rather it had been your Mum?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so. When you didn't return to the Borrow, Ginny got worried. She asked me if I would try to find you. Though I was expecting a pub, not jail."

"Ron said something about the local football team."

"Ah."

"I didn't know he'd take it so personally!" Ron protested.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "you still think about hexing someone if they say anything bad against the Cannons."

They were now away from the main street and Hermione took an opportunity to really look at her two best friends. Harry's eye was still swollen shut and Ron was sporting a split lip. It must have been some brawl.

"Do you guys think you can make it to the Borrow without getting into trouble?" she asked.

"I think we'll manage," Harry said with a sheepish grin. "Thanks for getting us out. I'll pay you back."

"Sure, Harry." She pulled out her wand. "Now, let me fix that eye."

He tried not to flinch as she cast the healing charm. It tingled as the magic did its work. "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you at the Burrow, Ron."

And with a pop, he was gone, leaving Hermione and Ron in the alley alone.

"Well, aren't you going to do me?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Surely he wasn't asking what she thought he was asking. He was drunk but not that drunk.

"My lip. Aren't you going to fix it like you did Harry's eye?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Mum will have a fit if she sees me like this."

"It would serve you right," she said. But she repeated the healing spell. "There. Good as new."

Before she realized it, she was running her thumb over his lip. She quickly dropped her hand. "Good as new."

"Yeah, you already said that," he said quietly.

She stepped back, breaking the sudden tension. "It's late."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion on you, would you?"

"Don't push your luck, Ron." She put her wand back in her pocket. "Better go. Harry's waiting."

She turned to go but stopped. "Oh, and Ron?"

"Yes?"

"The next time you and Harry decide to go out as Muggles, maybe you should go to a movie instead."


End file.
